User talk:Authorabhi
The sun rises to remove the darkness, in the same way Abhishek Aggrawal was also born with a motive of removing darkness from the society through his messages. He was born as gold in the steel city Bhilai, Chattishgarh. Right from his birth he always dreams enormous and always wanted to achieve something very different in his life. He was born in a Marwari family where his father Mr. Ashok Agrawal was a businessman and mother Mrs. Anita Agrawal was a housewife. He pursued his schooling from Rajkumar College, Raipur. He did his high schooling from Krishna Public School Bhilai. His inside author bloomed out while accruing his B.com at St. Thomas College Bhilai. He pursued his Masters in commerce while writing his 3rd master piece in Bhilai. For higher education he left his hometown Bhilai and moved to the city of dream Mumbai, where he is pursuing his Master of Arts in English Literature from Mithibai College, Mumbai. He started his career in writing on 2010 with his debut novel "Sorry... For Loving You", which was released in June 2011 under the brand name of Mahaveer Publishers New Delhi, which continues to top the bestseller list across the country with a National Bestseller Tag. He has tried to sketch the problems faced by the youths in finding their right partner and love of life and how they deviate to wrong paths leaving all their family included their parents behind. In 2013 his Second Novel, “ForGetting The Unforgettable”, is released by The Oscar Nominated Director of Barfi, Mr. Anuraag Basu. This Novel is a dedication for all those who have lost their near and dear ones in Mumbai Bomb Blast. ''He wants that his messages should reach to the every end of the earth so he translated his Debut Novel in various languages so that everyone can read it and hence the outcome is his book ''“Sorry For Loving You” is translated in Hindi as “Ek Chahat Adhuri Si” ''and was released on 5th Feb. 2014 in a grand function held at Mithibai college which was inaugurated by Dr. D B Gadkari Principal Mithibai college & Dr. Suresh Wakchaure Vice Principal Mithibai College, Mumbai. At present he is working on an epic and according to him his outcome will be a master piece. This book will be for all the age groups and it will be an innovation in an Indian Literature. His likes include bike driving, writing, photography, painting, singing, hangouts with friends. His passion is to become a well recognized famed persona. He hates dishonesty & also the people who cheat him. He has immense faith on Lord ''Sai & his Parents. His strength includes his family & friends & his weakness is LOVE. As being in the age of his 20 years he was honored by the “Jewel of Agrawal Samaj”, for giving his extraordinary performance in the field of writing. His debut Novel was also submitted in the “Commonwealth Writers List, in London on 2012”. His book occupied a space in the shelf of Asia’s Largest Poem Library, “Vagarth” Bharat Bhawan, Bhopal (M.P.) In October 2012 he was nominated for Navlekhan Award by Madhya Pradesh Sahitya Academy. In February 2013 he was honored by “Yuva Rachnakaar Samman” by Akhil Bharatiya Sahitya Parishad. ''On 5th Feb 2014 he was honored as “The Asset Of Mithibai College Mumbai”. In September 2014 he was listed among the top 10 influential people of Chattisgarh. On July 2013 he became the Associate member of Film Writers Association, Mumbai to dedicate his work towards Bollywood .He had its own Production house named " Movie Miles Production " to complete his vision of becoming a Film Director. ''He had also written Articles for the weekly newspaper Mahakhabar and many other Newspapers and National Magazines. He writes his columns under the name of "Hello Youth". '' When he first picked up the pen to write some of his experiences and day-to-day incidents that motivated him then, it was indeed a little tough but with the time, his skills improved to extent. He writes what is on his mind and play with his characters in his novel. He writes sometimes non-stop for 12 to 14 hours without even taking any break. According to him if you want to achieve something you have sacrifice something from life and ''“He has sacrificed his night’s sleep to concentrate on his novels even sometimes day and night are same for him”. He always dreams enormous & had the zeal of concurring the entire era with his words. In the near future he wants to share some more stories through his upcoming novels. Now his only motive is to make movies on his Novels and want to be one of the best script writers and Direct the Movies on the same in Bollywood. He wishes to give some messages to the society through his Novels and also to serve the society and the Nation through his activities. He says, “I will feel more proud if was not only called the Author, but with the title, “An Indian Author”. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Authorabhi page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 20:10, November 22, 2014 (UTC)